shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Tree
'''Sun Trees '''are a very large unique type of tree native to a single island in the early section of the Grand Line. Characteristics Size Sun Trees have no set size as they will continue to grow as long as they are sustained, most top out at around 500 feet tall with a base circumference of 300 feet making these trees gigantic. Root system The root system to these trees is extensive, this system has a habit of linking itself to any other root systems it comes by creating a sharing system of all nutrients between all of these systems. In addition to this these roots reach deeper than any other known plant as long as there is further nutrients in the ground for them to take in. Strength The strength of a Sun Tree is relative to its size, a tree of such size is obviously not easy to knock over nor cut through. However the heat resistance of such the sun tree is its true strength. A single sun tree of moderate size can easily survive a raging forest fire on all sides with no real adverse effects. Growth Rate With proper nutrients and conditions the early growth rate for a Sun Tree is explosive, once it starts you can visibly see it grow by the minute. This slows after the first 50 feet or so of upward growth as from this point on the tree would need too much from its environment to continue such rapid growth. After this point again under optimal growing conditions they can still grow over a foot a week past the 200 foot mark. Beyond that the growth is comparable to the average tree. Flower At the top of a sun tree there is a large orange bulb generally 40 or so foot tall consisting of 6 petals fit together as to not leave a single gap at any point between them. Inside this bulb is the namesake of the tree, a large ball that emits both light and heat in incredible quantities much of which is filtered by the petals of the bulb. Even with this filtering a vast area around the tree can never know true night nor can the temperature of the area around the tree ever drop below 70-80 degrees. The bulb opens once every year for the period of one week during which the petals filter none of the heat or light from the center ball. Nectar Inside the bulb situated around the ball sits a pool of Sun's Nectar. This liquid has an incredibly low melting point but an incredibly high boiling point as it is in a liquid state at nearly all temperatures, not even the heat inside the bulb causes it to boil. This nectar can only be harvested one week out of the year when the bulb opens and even then getting it is obscenely dangerous due to the heat put off by the ball. The reason one may attempt to harvest this nectar is due to its healing capabilities, able to heal nearly any would sustained and if consumed consistently it greatly enhances the affected's natural healing process to monstrous proportions. Category:Plants and Fungi Category:Masterreaper